Amy's Big Mistake
by Xgirl2
Summary: This is a fanfiction from SV twins. About Amy Sutton. Mostly...


Amy's Big Mistake  
  
Hey! None of the characters belongs to me, but I still love them! *smiles* Please mail(spooky_bigfoot@hotmail.com) me if you're wondering anything! And please excuse my English!  
  
Amy sat in her bedroom, crying. She couldn't believe that she had to leave the Sixers! Last week Elizabeth and she have had a fight, Amy was so angry that she'd took one of Elizabeth's short stories and putted it in the bureaucracy. The Mr. Bowman had came in and fired her. Now, Amy regretted it all! That short story was Elizabeth gonna send to an international competition! Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Amy!" Amy answered  
  
"Hey, it's me. Liz"  
  
"Oh my god Liz! I'm so sorry about your story!" Amy said.  
  
"I thought we were friends, Amy. I don't really care about that story! But what you did to Jess…" Elizabeth said angrily.  
  
Oh no! Amy thought.  
  
"I haven't done anything to her." Amy said.  
  
"So the syrup in her locker wasn't you? Amy, come one! Only you, me and her know her locker combination!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"Amy cleared her throat, it was true that she knew Jessica's combination. Once when Amy and Elizabeth have had a fight Amy had hanged out with Jessica instead and then Jessica told her to get something for her in her locker so…  
  
"Liz, I swear. I don't know anything about any syrup!" Amy cried.  
  
"What has Jessica done to you? I mean, sure, she can be really annoying sometimes but she's my twin!"  
  
Amy was desperate she honestly didn't know anything! If not…  
  
Elizabeth hanged up the phone. She sighed, what had happened to Amy?  
  
Five minutes later Jessica entered the room.  
  
"You got a visitor." She said smiling.  
  
Elizabeth saw Todd behind her sister.  
  
"Todd, hey!" Elizabeth said and hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just a bit sad about this whole Amy thing."  
  
Todd sat down on Elizabeth's desk and said:  
  
"Are you sure it was her? I mean the syrup…"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! Do you think I'm lying?"  
  
"No, Liz. But it doesn't seems like Amy."  
  
"I know" Elizabeth sighed. "I wonder what's happened to her."  
  
"No you don't. You don't care about her, Lizzie! If you did you wouldn't accusing her for all this! Damned, she's your best friend!"  
  
"Of course I care about her! But it's all just pointing in one direction…"  
  
"What a hell of a friend you are!" Todd said and slammed the door.  
  
Jessica was training flip-flops at the next day's cheerleading practice when she saw Amy and Ellen together giggling. Since when did they became so close?  
  
"All right everybody! Could you guys please focus! We got a huge competition next week, okay? I mean, I'm sorry if you didn't made it to this competition but we could only be five of us! I'm sorry, but you won't get better by just giggle and talk, will you?" Janet shouted.  
  
"I-I-I think I need to go." Ellen said nervously.  
  
"Me to." Amy said and they ran out of the gym.  
  
Jessica looked after them, something strange was going on here…  
  
"Liz!" Jessica screamed when she entered the Wakefield's kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Jess. What's up?" Elizabeth answered from the living room.  
  
Jessica went in there and showed her twin her jeans.  
  
"This is what's up." She said.  
  
Elizabeth took a look at the jeans. The were covered in blue paint.  
  
"What happened?" Elizabeth said.  
  
Jessica shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. I found them like this in the locker room after cheerleading practice."  
  
"You don't saw anything?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Our own detective." Jessica smiled. "No, I didn't see anything, Liz. But Amy and Tamara seemed awfully close."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that to. Any idea why?" Elizabeth said as she sat down on couch.  
  
"Well, Ellen is kinda mad at med because I was chosen to be in the cheerleading competition and she wasn't."  
  
"Was Amy chosen?"  
  
"Of course, she's great!" Jessica answered.  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
Now it's been two weeks since Jessica got all that syrup in her locker.  
  
And it's only gotten worse. Yesterday her whole cheerleading uniform  
  
(with pompoms and all) was stolen! It's all pointing at Amy  
  
but I can't believe it's her! What am I gonna do??  
  
Elizabeth  
  
  
  
Amy was sitting outside the Sixers office. In the beginning, the whole thing seemed like a fun practical joke but it had gotten way out of hand! Amy didn't know what to do, if she told anyone Ellen said that she would tell Elizabeth.  
  
"Amy, Jess got P.E. lesson now. Let's put this in her locker!" Ellen said and held up a box with flower.  
  
"Ellen, why are you really doing all this? Are you really that mad at Jess? It wasn't her fault that she's at better dancer then you." Amy said.  
  
Ellen sat down next to her and said:  
  
"Actually, it's not about that. Jessica is just so perfect! She always gets what she wants! If I hade made it to the competition and she hadn't, I would have been better then her at something!"  
  
"Ellen, why don't just stop it? It's not too late!" Amy said.  
  
Suddenly Ellen's eyes got all cold again.  
  
"Flower. Jessica's locker. Now."  
  
Amy sighed. Then they went to Jessica's locker. Just as Amy opened the box she heard voices behind them.  
  
"Amy!" Jessica and Elizabeth said at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
One hour later Elizabeth and Amy sat at a table outside the school.  
  
"So Ellen forced you to do all these things?" Elizabeth said after Amy had told her everything.  
  
"I was just so worried to lose you, now when you got Todd. That you would spend all your time with him and don't care about me anymore. So I thought that I had to make some other friends. I'm sorry, Liz!" Amy said.  
  
"It's okay Amy. But you will always be my best friend, you know that!"  
  
"Yes, I do" They both smiled and hugged each other.  
  
"Liz, about the Sixers…" Amy started.  
  
"I'll talk to Mr. Bowman, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Liz, well I better go and talk to Jessica" Amy said, still smiling.  
  
"Good luck!" Elizabeth shouted when her friend entered the school.  
  
"Liz!" she heard Todd say behind her.  
  
"I'm so sorry about what I said!" he continued.  
  
"No Todd, you were right. I should have helped her instead." Elizabeth said.  
  
Todd hugged her and said:  
  
"Liz, you can't help everyone."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at his face, kissed him at the forehead and said:  
  
"I know Todd, believe me I know…" 


End file.
